The present invention relates to a bed having modular therapy and support surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed having an on-board air handling unit and electrical communication network capable of connecting to and controlling a plurality of different modular air therapy and support surfaces for providing a plurality of different therapies or treatments to a patient.
The present invention provides a plurality of different air therapy and support surfaces, all of which can be connected to the bed to provide a complete therapy line that is rapidly installed or exchanged on demand as census or diagnostic population varies. In an acute care environment, a hospital typically needs decubitus prevention, decubitus treatment (stage one and two minimum), pulmonary therapies including rotation therapy and percussion and vibration therapy, and venous compression therapy capabilities.
The modular therapy and support surface design of the present invention allows several air support surfaces and air therapy devices to be driven by a common air source, a common graphical interactive display device, and a distributed communication network. The modular therapy and surface support system of the present invention is designed to provide a one bed solution for acute care including critical care, step down/progressive care, med-surg, high acuity subacute care, PACU, and sections of ED. The modular therapy and support surface system of the present invention provides therapies that benefit a large percentage of the patient population in an acute care hospital.
The bed of the present invention includes an air handling unit located on a bed frame which is capable of supplying air pressure and/or a vacuum to all the therapy and support surface modules. Typically, the air handling unit is mounted on the base frame of the bed. Preferably, the air handling unit drives two lines simultaneously for supplying both air pressure and vacuum to the air therapy modules. A header connector is coupled to the air handling unit by a plurality of air lines. The header connector is configured to couple the air handling unit to a selected modular air therapy device support surface.
The modular therapy and support surface components for the different therapies are contained within the sleep surface on the bed, enabling a caregiver to install, initiate, or remove a desired air therapy from the bed without moving the patient off the original support surface. The modular design of the present invention allows modules for air therapy to have reduced size. Therefore, the modules can be delivered after the bed and stored easily. The air handling unit of the present invention is coupled to therapy control modules that contain air distribution means such as adjustable valves and sensors by a simple connection of pneumatic lines to the control modules.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, and an air handling unit mounted on the base frame. The bed also includes a plurality of air therapy devices located on the bed, and a plurality of control modules. Each control module includes a connector for coupling a corresponding air therapy device to the air handling unit and to the electrical communication network. Each control module also includes a controller for operating the corresponding air therapy device with the air handling unit based on command signals received from the electrical communication network.
The bed further includes a control unit coupled to the electrical communication network for transmitting command signals for the plurality of air therapy devices over the electrical communication network to control operation of the plurality of air therapy devices. The control unit includes a display and a user input. Each control module transmits display commands to the display related to the corresponding air therapy device. The display commands from the control modules provide a menu driven list of options to the display to permit selection of control options for the plurality of air therapy devices from the user input.
In the illustrated embodiment, one of the plurality of air therapy devices is a support surface air bladder located on the deck. The support surface air bladder includes a plurality of independently controlled air zones. One of the plurality of control modules is a decubitus prevention control module coupled to the support surface air bladder to control each of the plurality of air zones of the support surface with a common connection to the air handling unit. Another of the plurality of control modules is a decubitus treatment control module for independently coupling the plurality of air zones of the support surface air bladder to the air handling unit.
Another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a pulmonary rotation bladder located between the deck and the support surface air bladder. A pulmonary rotation control module is provided for coupling the pulmonary rotation air bladder to the air handling unit. The pulmonary rotation control module is coupled to the electrical communication network.
Yet another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a sequential compression therapy device. A sequential compression device air control module is provided for coupling the sequential compression device to the air handling unit. The sequential compression device air control module is coupled to the electrical communication network.
Still another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a pulmonary percussion and vibration bladder located on the deck for providing pulmonary percussion and vibration therapy. A pulmonary percussion and vibration control module is provided for coupling the percussion and vibration bladder to the air handling unit. The percussion and vibration module is coupled to the electrical communication network. Alternatively, the percussion and vibration control module is configured to couple a selected air zone of the support surface air bladder to the air handling unit to provide percussion and vibration therapy in the selected air zone.
An auxiliary air port control module is coupled to the air handling unit and to the electrical communication network. The air port control module provides an auxiliary air outlet on the bed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a control module is provided for activating an air therapy device on a bed which includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, an air handling unit mounted on the base frame, a graphical interactive display coupled to the electrical communication network for transmitting and receiving command signals from the communication network, and a plurality of air therapy devices stored on the bed. The control module includes at least one electrically controlled valve having an input and an output, at least one pressure sensor having an input and an output, and an electronic controller coupled to and controlling the at least one electrically controlled valve and coupled to the output of the at least one pressure sensor. The control module also includes a connector for coupling the input of the valve to the air handling unit on the bed, for coupling the output of the valve to the selected air therapy device, for coupling the input of the pressure sensor to the selected air therapy device, and for coupling the controller to the electrical communication network on the bed so that the controller receives the command signals from the graphical interactive display to control the selected air therapy device.
The graphical interactive display includes a display and a user input. The controller transmits display command signals to the graphical interactive display to display information related to the selected air therapy device on the display. The display commands from the controller provide a menu driven list of control options for the selected air therapy device to the display to prompt selection of various control options for the selected air therapy device from the user input.
If the selected air therapy device includes a plurality of air zones, the control module includes an electrically controlled valve for each of the plurality of air zones to couple the plurality of air zones to the air handling unit on the bed independently. The control module also includes a separate pressure sensor for each of the plurality of air zones.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, an air handling unit mounted on the base frame, and a header connector including an electrical connector coupled to the electrical communication network and a pneumatic connector coupled to the air handling unit. The bed also includes a plurality of exchangeable air therapy devices. Each of the air therapy devices includes at least one air zone, a therapy control module having a controller, a valve coupled to each air zone of the air therapy device, and a module connector configured to mate with the header connector to couple the valve to the air handling unit and to couple the controller to the electrical communication network so that each of the plurality of exchangeable air therapy devices use the same air handling unit and electrical communication network.
In the illustrated embodiment, the module connector includes a first connector coupled to an input of the valve and a second connector coupled to the controller, the first connector of the module connector being configured to mate with the pneumatic connector of the header connector on the bed to couple the air handling unit to the at least one air zone of the air therapy device through the corresponding valve and the second connector being configured to mate with the electrical connector of the header connector on the bed to couple the electrical communication network to the controller so that the controller receives commands from the electrical communication network to control air flow to the air therapy device through the valve.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the modular support surface of the present invention includes an improved surface foot section specifically designed for use with a bed having an articulating deck movable from a normal bed position to a chair position. The surface foot section is configured to retract or shorten as the bed moves to the chair position to enable a patient's feet to be placed on the floor or on a foot prop. The foot section also collapses or thins to maintain an acceptable chair seat size which also enables the patient's feet to be placed on the floor or foot prop.
In the illustrated embodiment, a surface foot section apparatus is provided for a bed including a base frame, an articulating deck coupled to the base frame, the articulating deck including a generally planar foot deck section, the articulating deck being movable from a bed configuration to a chair configuration. The surface foot section apparatus includes a first set of air bladders configured to collapse in a first direction generally parallel to the foot deck section when the first set of air bladders is deflated, and a second set of air bladders located adjacent the first set of air bladders. The second set of air bladders is configured to collapse in a second direction normal to the foot deck section when the second set of air bladders is deflated so that the surface foot section has a substantially reduced thickness and a substantially reduced length when the first and second bladders are deflated. The surface foot section apparatus also includes a foot section control module for selectively inflating and deflating the first and second sets of air bladders. The foot section control module deflates the first and second sets of air bladders when the articulating deck is in the chair configuration, and the foot section control module inflates the first and second sets of air bladders when the articulating deck is in the bed configuration.
Preferably, the length of the surface foot section is reduced by at least 40% when the first and second air bladders are deflated and the thickness of the surface foot section is reduced by at least 80% when the first and second air bladders are deflated. This feature maintains an appropriate size for a seat section of the chair and permits a patient's feet to touch the floor when the bed is in the chair configuration. The foot deck section is movable from an extended position to a retracted position to shorten the foot deck section as the articulating deck moves to the chair configuration.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, each of the second air bladders is independently controlled as a separate air zone by the foot section control module. The foot section control module selectively inflates and deflates the second air bladders to provide a heel pressure relief in the surface foot section. The first set of air bladders is commonly controlled as a single air zone by the foot section control module.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus is provided for use on a bed having a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, and a support surface located on the deck. The pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus includes a normally deflated rotation air bladder located between the support surface and the deck. The rotation air bladder remains deflated during normal use of the bed. It is understood that the rotation air bladder can be normally inflated and used as a support surface for the bed, if desired. The pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus also includes a pulmonary rotation control module coupled to the rotation air bladder. The pulmonary rotation control module selectively inflates and deflates portions of the rotation air bladder to provide rotational therapy to a body located on the support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the rotation air bladder includes a plurality of elongated air bladders extending generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the bed. The pulmonary rotation control module selectively inflates or deflates the plurality of air bladders to control rotation of the patient on the support surface. The rotation air bladders are divided into at least three separate air zones which are independently controlled by the pulmonary control module.